An interesting guy
by Baka Kyoko-Chan
Summary: Sasuke is very confused when he ends up in a strange new world and even more confused when he ends up staying at a young girls house. Lame summary. Sasuhina. hiatus.


**Kyoko: **Welcome! This is my newest fanfiction. Sorry if it's not that great but hopefully some of you will enjoy it! Read and review!

I never do this but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS.

-------------------------------------

Slowly coal colored hues blinked open and a somewhat dazed boy sat up, he looked around his surroundings and scowled, nothing looked familiar. It was just grass, grass and more grass. His eyes knitted together in frustration as he staggered to get up. The last thing he remembered was he and Orochimaru were about to do battle and Orochimaru attacked and then nothing… Sasuke took a hand and started rubbing his temples in aggravation. Just what the hell happened? Where did Orochimaru go? What did that snake bastard do?

Sasuke glanced around once more and then started to walk aimlessly, he wasn't particularly sure which direction to go in. He hated to admit but he was lost. Uchiha Sasuke never got lost.

Eventually the grass began to disappear and was replaced by cold hard concrete as Sasuke began to walk on the stony pathway weird vehicles started to zoom past him and several different people came into view and once they caught of Sasuke they would give him weird faces, point, laugh or all three. Sasuke grunted in annoyance at these strange people.

For now Sasuke just chose to ignore the various people and continued walking as he did so soon large buildings with several windows came into view, more fast moving vehicles and a lot more people started gawking at him. What the hell was up with this place?

A few seconds later Sasuke was too busy gazing at the strange buildings that he didn't notice someone running towards him until said person bumped into him. Sharingan eyes flared as the person who bumped into him glared at him, "Hey! Watch where you're going you freak!" the man shouted before continuing to run.

Sasuke blinked in confusing and irritation, stilling feeling a little dazed he just started walking again, soon he made his way towards another large building, it kind of looked like the academy only a hell out a lot larger and there were several more people walking out of it wearing weird uniforms.

Three girls were walking towards him, one had long orange hair with blue eyes, another had short brown hair and green eyes and the last girl looked oddly familiar, long dark midnight blue hair, pale lavender eyes, ivory skin…. Hyuuga Hinata?

"Hyuuga Hinata?" he voiced aloud, as he walked closer to the three girls.

"Hey Hina-chan, that weirdo looks like he knows you." said the orange haired female, looking at Sasuke with distaste.

"Minamu-chan that's not nice." replied Hinata softly.

"For a guy with stupid clothes he sure is good looking though." said the brunette, eyeing Sasuke carefully.

Weird clothes? What's wrong with his clothes? It's them that have weird clothes. Dark brown plaid skirts, with white tee-shirts and black ties, now that's weird. He was wearing black pants and a large rope belt, what appears to be a sword is hinging from the back of this belt. He wears a loose long sleeved shirt which hangs open across his chest, underneath this shirt he wears a close fitting black cloth on his arms and he also wears a pair of open-fingered gloves.

"So, you know me?" asked Hinata timidly as she looked at Sasuke, taking in his indeed strange appearance. _What a weird guy…_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Don't you recognize me?" he asked arrogantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"N-no, I have no idea who you are.. Uhm, you must have the wrong girl." she stated, as she glanced at her two friends, silently asking them for help.

"Hey Hina-chan, we'd stay and chat with the weirdo here but we got work, so see ya and have fun." said Minamu as she clutched the brunettes arm and began to drag her away, "Bye cutie, bye Hina!" chirped the brunette.

Hinata sighed, "Bye Minamu, bye Kosaki." she halfheartedly waved.

Sasuke glanced at the two departing girls before turning back to Hinata and walking closer to her, Hinata of course took a step backwards.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. We went to the academy together, we went to the same Chuunin exams, you have a crush on the blonde idiot who was on my team and then I left Konoha to join Orochimaru, don't you remember?" he asked, getting even more irritated by the second. How stupid was this girl? He knew she wasn't that great of a ninja but this?

"I'm s-sorry but I don't recall ever meeting you. I have no idea what a chuunin exam is, I don't have a crush on a blonde idiot, I don't know what Konoha is and I have no clue who this Orochimaru person is. You really must have the wrong girl." she said to him, smiling meekly. She then turned to walk away when suddenly she was pushed into a nearby tree and strong arms were holding her in place.

Sasuke was gazing down at her with swirling red eyes, his face rather close to her own this caused her to blush crimson.

"I don't have the wrong girl, I know exactly who you are and you knew me.. but something's weird about this place… where are we?" he demanded, his hands gripping her shoulders tighter.

Hinata winced under the pressure and gulped nervously, "We're in T-t-tokyo Ja-japan." she replied, stammering nervously.

"Tokyo Japan? Where the hell is that?" he demanded again, yet again squeezing her shoulders tighter.

Hinata's breath quickened as she winced again, "T-t-tokyo Japan is an island in th-the p-pacific ocean. It lies east of China, Korea and Russia." she answered shakily, her lavender eyes filling with fear. This strange man was clearly intimidating her.

_Pacific Ocean? China? Korea? Russia? What the fuck?_

Sasuke sighed, if he didn't know where he was earlier, he really doesn't know now.

"Sasuke-san… c-c-can y-you release me… pl-please.." Hinata asked softly, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain.

"Hn." was all that came from Sasuke's mouth as he removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped away from her some.

Out of nowhere Sasuke let out an exasperated groan and plopped himself Indian style on the ground, he put his head in his hands as an incoherent flow of curses flew out of his mouth momentarily before starting to rant to himself. In Hinata's perspective mr. weirdo lost it.

"Where the fuck am I? What the fuck am I supposed to do? Where the fuck am I supposed to go? What the fuck is up with place? Godamnit!" Sasuke seethed angrily.

Now usually the Uchiha Avenger Uchiha Sasuke doesn't loose it so easily. He's usually quite calm, stoic and able to find his way rather easily but today certainly was not his day. First, he finally engages in battle with Orochimaru, Secondly, get gets transported to some weird world, people gawk at him at said weird world, he meets a girl who is supposed to know him and now his sanity is hanging on by a thread.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." he went on like a mantra.

"Uhm.. Sa-sasuke-san… uhm…" began Hinata hestitantly as she poked his shoulder and leaned down next to him, "If… y-you have n-no where to go… maybe… for a little while… you could stay with me." Oh mother of god, curse her kindness, she doesn't even know the guy for kami's sake!

At hearing her offer Sasuke whipped his head up to face her which resulted in her jumping backwards with a squeak about seven feet and hitting her head on the tree, which in short caused her to become unconscious. Sasuke let out an exasperated groan yet again.

* * *

Lavender hues fluttered opened only to come face to face with deep onyx ones, at his closeness Hinata began to resemble a tomato. Once Sasuke confirmed she was indeed awake he backed off some. Hinata could feel him shift beneath her. Wait, what?

Hinata now noticed that her head was lying on his lap; she immediately jolted upright, and scooted away a good three or so feet. Sasuke sighed, this girl was so odd.

"Uh, about my offer…" she began, trailing off awkwardly.

"Hn."

"Uhm.. D-do y-you…" she trailed of again uncertainly.

After about a two minute uncomfortable silence Sasuke spoke up, "Yeah, I accept."

"Oh.. okay.. r-right…" _Shit! What am I going to tell my parents? And better yet my brothers? Oh, oh, oh damn…. Why me?!!?!?_ Oh the curse of being nice.

"So…" began Sasuke eyeing Hinata with slight annoyance.

"So…" she repeated his words, unsure of what he wanted.

"Damn, are you stupid girl? Take me to your house!" he commanded, standing up from where he was sitting. He then went over to her and without warning dragged her up from the ground forcefully.

"Oh, r-r-right, sorry…. Uh, this way." she stated and then began walking.

Sasuke merely grunted and fallowed after her.

* * *

After Hinata had grabbed a weird blue device from her pocket and started talking into it, a yellow thing(she called it a car) appeared and they went inside of it and then they finally arrived at her home.

The house before them was a medium sized pale brown colored house, it had one large window in the front, a big oak door and a large shiny red mailbox near the door bell. There was a mat under the door that read: "HYUUGA RESIDENCE". On the inside it looked like your average home, there was a big staircase, and beside that was the living room, that had a large black piano, some white coaches, wood flooring, a plasma screen tv, a glass coffe table, some fake plants oh and a big furry fat brown dog. Of course Sasuke was a little baffled by the kitchen, everything in it was oak, except for two items which were steel, the dishwasher and the stove(Sasuke has no clue what a dishwasher is).

And then Hinata walked him upstairs and to her room. It was a smallish room with pale blue walls, a queen-sized bed with lavender sheets and pillows, she had a wood desk in the corner with a computer and some picture frames perched on top of it, her closet was open revealing a random set of clothes and random pairs of shoes at the bottom, on one wall she had a bookcase filled with everything from school subjects, to romance novels, fiction, mystery and shojo manga. There was a white couch in front of the bookcase.

Sasuke looked around the room idly and went to sit on the bed, for whatever reason Hinata turned crimson again.

"Uh, well, I'll go get you some normal clothes." she said to him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He instantly scowled at her, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Uh.. w-well, y-you see.. Uh, to put it simply d-did you see anyone else wearing cl-clothes like yours today?" she asked, pressing her fingers together timidly.

"Oh, right." Sasuke got the point.

And so Hinata left the room for a few minutes and came back with a bundle of clothes.

"Try these on.. I'll leave while you change." and yet again she was gone.

Sasuke glanced at the clothes she put on the bed and grabbed them shortly after stripping himself naked. Once the clothes were on Sasuke peered at himself in a full body mirror that he found hanging on her door. He was wearing slim fitting blue jeans and a plain black tee-shirt. He had to admit it, these clothes were pretty comfortable.

Ten minutes later Hinata knocked on the door and then came in since she heard no refusal, she brought with her a tray that held two cups of tea and several rice balls on it. She sat the tray on her desk and brought Sasuke one of the cups of tea.

"Uhm, I guess we can just put your other clothes and your uh…. sword.. in the closet for now." she said meekly, as she gathered up his clothes and folded them neatly. She found an old clothes box and stuffed his clothes inside, she then placed the box in the closet along with his…sword.

Hinata then turned from the closet and studied him, seems like the clothing fit him well enough. Then she saw him smirk and then it occurred to her that she was staring for too long so she looked away. Red being the apparent color on her cheeks.

"Something wrong?" he asked, the sarcasm and smugness ever present in his cool voice.

"N-no. I was just thinking… the clothes fit you well." she replied.

"You… can wait here… I'm going to take a shower.. er, yeah." Hinata then rushed to her closet, grabbed some articles of clothing and then rushed out of the room with great haste.

Sasuke had the feeling that he made her nervous.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and Hinata still wasn't back. Sasuke was getting a bit bored but all he did was lounge on her bed, it was rather comfortable so he just stayed put… it smelled nice too…

Then knocking came from outside the door and Sasuke figured it was Hinata so he said nothing, the door handle turned and the person walked in and it wasn't Hinata.

"Who the fuck are you?"

In the door way was standing a boy just about Sasukes age, he had short, messy and layered dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes, he was wearing black pants and a black shirt. His outfit looked like those weird uniforms Sasuke saw earlier.

The boy's lips were slightly parted, indicating that he was the one that asked the question, he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Sasuke with distaste.

"Uchiha Sasuke." replied mr. weirdo coldly, as he sat up on the bed.

"Why are you in my sister's room?" demanded mr. new comer.

Sasuke was going to reply until Hinata walked into the room past the brown haired boy with a white towel covering her wet hair and face, besides the towel she was wearing a beige skirt and long sleeved white shirt. She pulled the towel off her head, glanced around the room and gulped.

"Haru-nii-san…you and Hiro-nii-san home already?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, we're home and I just met your _friend_ Sasuke… who the hell is he Hinata?" now Haru, glared down at his sister, his gaze piercing.

"Hewaslostandhadnowheretogosoiofferedourhousetohimimsorryijustfeltbadforhimanddidntwanttoleavehimalone" she said all in one breath. Sasuke didn't catch it so he was surprised that this Haru person did.

"Oh, I see." he said, now appearing to be in deep thought, "Well, we'll just have to see what mom and dad has to say about this." without another word Haru left the room.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief but her problems weren't over yet because someone else walked into her room. This person looked a lot like Haru, his hair however was longer and all one length, his lavender hues were a bit duller and he looked older.

"Hinata where's my tooth….." he trailed off once he saw Sasuke sitting on Hinata's bed.

His mouth formed a complete 'o' shape as he gawked at Sasuke, and he remained like that for several minutes.

"Hiro-nii-san…" she began only to be cut off by Hiro.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS THERE A MALE IN YOUR BED?!?!?!?" he screeched at the top of his lungs as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Hiro-nii-san, he's a guest… uh, ask Haru-nii, he'll tell you.."

"Huh, right." now looking completely dazed Hiro left the room.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief once again, "Sorry about that Sasuke-san, my brothers are…" he cut her off.

"Annoying."

"Ah, well…"

"HINATA GET YOUR ASS IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW BEFORE I GUT YOU WITH THAT NEW SET OF KITCHEN KNIVES WE BOUGHT!!!!" screamed a woman's voice loudly.

Sasuke and Hinata both cringed at the volume of the noise.

"Ka-san…" muttered Hinata gingerly as she stepped towards the door.

_Maybe helping this weird guy was a bad idea…._

_----------------------------------------------------_

**Kyoko:** Now I'm sure some of you have some questions. Like, why does Hinata have two brothers? Wheres Hanabi and Neji? Why does she have a mother? Why does she have two non naruto characters as best friends? Why doesn't she know who Sasuke is?

SIMPLE

It's pretty much an alternate universe fanfic and I can do whatever the hell I want :)

I think that should answer things but if you have more questions go a head and ask in your review, I'll get to em when I update. Kind reviews please!

Oh, one last thing, some ideas would be awesome! Thank you.


End file.
